


How to Train a Mermaid

by Wolfs_Rain_2017



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Baby's first fan-fic, Frisk befriending a different kind of Monster, Just like in PoTC (Pirates of the Carribean), Mermaid does eat humans, Mermaid has high EXP & LV, Mermaid is STRONG, Mermaid(s), Multi, Tags will be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-05 00:59:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11567022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfs_Rain_2017/pseuds/Wolfs_Rain_2017
Summary: Legend says that if somebody accepts the mermaid’s gift, that person is never seen again.So what happens when somebody gives the mermaid a gift…?





	1. Legend Says...

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first real fan-fiction. It is also important to note that I have never actually played Undertale myself so please don't be surprised if Frisk and the gang are very out of character.
> 
> All I have to go off of are other peoples fan-fictions.
> 
> Critique would be appreciated but please be kind.
> 
> I do already have a second chapter mildly planned out, but I'll see how this is received before I continue.
> 
> Thanks, hope you like it!
> 
> Wolfs_Rain.

Chapter 1-  


_Legend says that if somebody accepts the mermaid’s gift, that person is **never seen again.**_

_So what happens when somebody gives the mermaid a gift…?_

 

* * *

_Hey mum?_ Frisk signs.  
  


“Yes, my child? What is it?” Toriel says as she looks up from the book to her small child.  
  


_Do you think the monsters that humans made up could be real?_ Frisk asks.  
  


“I’m not sure my child, humans thought that we were legends once upon a time.” Toriel says as she set down the book she’s been reading to Frisk, titled “ _Tales of the Deep: Legends of the Sea and the Unknown_.” Frisk had picked out the book at the local library in New New Home, (their father was still horrible at picking names.) “But I certainly hope not, hearing these tales about large squids that destroy ships and horses that eat children,” Toriel visibly paled under her white fur at this. “I’m not sure I would want to meet any of these creatures.”  
  


Frisk frowned, and then signed, _But what if they_ were _real?_ _Then the rest of the humans could see that they’ve always been around things that were different. And then there wouldn’t be any more violence again.  
_

Monsters had been on the surface for 2 years now. Most of mankind welcomed the monsters, however there were still a few people who were… not so kind. No deaths had occurred, however there were still reports every so often about a monster being beaten severely. Fortunately, the culprits were usually caught and jailed thanks to Undyne being the chief of Police for the monsters.  
  


Toriel looked at Frisk sadly. “Oh my child, human kind has always feared the unknown; it was for that reason that we were sealed under that mountain in the first place.”  
  
  
_That’s dumb._ Frisk signed with a disgruntled expression. Toriel laughed good-naturedly and ruffled frisk’s brown hair. Truly, her child was an interesting one.  
  


“It certainly is my child, now it is late, so you must sleep if you want to be ready for the beach tomorrow.” At the mention of the beach that was located just outside of New New Home, Frisk squirmed excitedly in their blue and purple striped pyjamas.  
  


_Oh!! It’s going to be so much fun! Undyne and Papyrus said they would challenge each other to a sand castle making contest. And Alphys is going to love sitting in the sand! And Asgore gets to spend time with us,_ Toriel’s face soured a little at the mention of her ex-husband. However Frisk was too excited about tomorrow’s events to notice. Frisk continued, _and Sans will…. Well he won’t do much other than sleep._ They finished with a small smile. Sans had been doing a bit better since Frisk had told him they no longer had their RESET power, and the voice in the back of their head that had told them to kill everyone over and over was gone. However, Frisk could see that he still had reservations towards them, not that he ever told them that. Frisk didn’t expect him to.  
  


Toriel laughed again, “That is correct, he has always been a bit of a _lazybones._ ” Frisk and Toriel sniggered. Once they both calmed down, Toriel stood up from the bed where she had been sitting next to Frisk as they read. “Alright my child, enough of this tomfoolery, now it is time for bed.” She said as she tucked Frisk into bed with a smile. “I will see you in the morning my child.”  
  


_Goodnight mum._ Frisk signed with a sleepy smile. Toriel bent down to kiss Frisk on the forehead.  
  


“Goodnight my child.” Toriel gave a final pat to their hair and walked out of their room, closing the door behind her, leaving a small gap open.  
  


Frisk turned over on their side and smiled as their dreams took them to a place of sunshine and sand.


	2. The Lonely Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a small filler.

** Chapter 2- **

“Oh my child, look! It seems we are not the first ones here this time.” Toriel says as she pulls up on the small hill next to the deserted beach. Save of course from the 4 occupants. Papyrus and Undyne were already setting up the large beach umbrellas; Alphys was setting down the towels underneath them and Sans… Sans was already sleeping on one of the towels laid out. Frisk was almost vibrating with excitement as Toriel parked the car. As soon as the car’s engine turned off, frisk took off their seat-belt and wrenched open the car door to get out. Not paying attention to Toriel crying out, “My child, please to do not run, it is dangerous!” frisk ran down the small wooden slates that were buried beneath the sand and grass to reach their friends. Papyrus was the first to notice.  
  


“TINY HUMAN, YOU HAVE ARRIVED!” He said as he scooped up Frisk to twirl them around, the child giggling silently. Papyrus was wearing a red t-shirt with the words “Beach Boy” written in large letters, along with the MTT brand basketball shoulder pads and black shorts with a yellow striped pattern. Looking around at their friends, Frisk could see that Undyne was wearing a black and blue patterned diver suit, with the arms and legs cut short, small slits on either side of the suit to make room for her gills. Alphys was wearing a green swimsuit the complimented her scaly yellow skin. And Sans was wearing his usual blue hoodie with nothing underneath, black beach shorts with a white stripe lay on his boney hips.  
  


“HEY! What about me PUNK!? Aren’t you gonna say hi to your BESTIE!?” Undyne shouted, making Frisk giggle again. Nodding their head they hopped down from Papyrus’ arms to hug Undyne, only to be caught in a small headlock and noogied. Frisk squirmed and smiled in the hold of the fish woman. Pulling free, Frisk skipped over to Alphys and gave her a hug, catching the woman of-guard and startling her.  
  


“O-oh! Hello F-Frisk, did you enjoy the r-ride over here?” Frisk nodded and pulled their arms away to sign.  
  


_Yeah! It was really easy to find, even though it’s hidden a little._ The beach that they were standing on was found by Papyrus on one of his daily jogs. It seemed that no human had occupied this secluded cove in a long time. As there was no trash or any trace of activity apart from bird prints in the sand. Papyrus had asked the local humans as to why this beach was not being used, it turned out that the few humans who had come here to swim had seemingly vanished. With no trace as to why. The locals only had one warning for the monsters; if they wanted to go to the beach, don’t go alone. The monsters took this warning to heart and decided to make a day of it.  
  


“Y-yeah, it’s a sh-shame that this place is abandoned, i-it’s very beautiful.” Frisk nodded as they looked around. Around the beach were tall cliff faces that were topped with dense trees. On the left side they could only just see the edge of a small dock in the distance, and on the right was a large archway made of stone that went off to small shallow pools. Frisk was pulled out of their viewing when Alphys nudged their arm and pointed toward where Sans was sleeping, seeing the mischievous glint in Alphys’ eyes made them grin back. Looking around for something to place on the skeletons head, they spied some almost dry seaweed. Grabbing it, they walked silently to where the skeleton was reclining, stretching the seaweed between their hands they got a few inches from the skeletons face before both their wrists were caught in a boney grip.  
  


“see ya got some seaweed there kid,” Sans says as he opens his eyes slowly, his permanent grin tilting to the side a bit, “seems like you couldn’t _kelp_ yourself.”  
  


“SANS!!” Papyrus screeches as Undyne just groans, “WHY MUST YOU RUIN THIS BEAUTIFUL DAY WITH YOUR INSESSANT PUNS!?” Frisk giggles and winks at Sans, his smile getting wider as he catches on, throwing the seaweed to the side, they make sure they get Papyrus’ attention before signing.  
  


_Sorry Papyrus he must not have thought it would be much of a-_   
  


“FRISK PLEASE D-”  
  


__ FISHUE!  
  


“NYEEEEEEH!!!” Frisk silently laughs and Sans erupts into chuckles as they high five each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We'll get to see her next chapter!
> 
> Also I haven't really given my mermaid a name, should she already have one, or should Frisk get to decide? Let me know! 
> 
> How am I doing so far? Any pointers?


	3. The Pale Fish

** Chapter 3- **

 

After getting over their laughter Sans sits up and pulls Frisk into a side hug.

“good one kiddo, that’s the _punniest_ thing i’ve heard all day, and that’s saying something.” Ignoring another screech from Papyrus, Sans continues, “so how ya been kiddo?”

_Great! I’m glad the school holidays have started; now everybody has more time off. Even dad’s coming!_

“that’s great kiddo,” Sans looks up behind them, “speak of the devil.” Frisk whips around to see another car pull up.

“My child,” Toriel calls, “Asgore has arrived with the seats for everyone, will you please come up and help? You too Sans.”

“jeeze Tori, you’re really making me _work to the bone!_ ” Toriel snorts before laughing loudly. Sans and Frisk snigger as they walk up the steps. Frisk runs over the newest arrival just as the door opens.

“Frisk!” Asgore cries as he sweeps up the child to give them a large fluffy hug. “How have you been, young one?” Frisk gives a big squeeze around Asgore’s neck before pulling back to sign.

_Good dad! I’m glad you got some time off to come with us today!_

Asgore chuckles lightly, “Me too young one, come, help me unpack.” Frisk nods and Asgore puts them down.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

After Asgore had arrived, everything was set up perfectly in Frisk’s opinion. Asgore had brought sun chairs so everyone could have a seat without getting sand everywhere. Toriel had brought enough food to feed their friends 5 times over, probably to compensate for the eating match Undyne and Papyrus had just finished. Currently Alphys was sitting and reading the latest manga series she was interested in. Papyrus and Undyne were building a sand castle together near Sans who was _still_ sleeping. And Asgore and Toriel were contentedly sitting drinking tea and talking about the latest political news.

Frisk was in the ocean watching all this, they had gotten permission to go out by themselves as long as they promised not to let go of the large beach donut that they were currently sitting in. Frisk was glad that they fell down to the Underground, even if their life before was not as pleasant as the life they one shared with their new family.

They were so caught up in their reminiscing that they didn’t see the huge wave behind them, knocking them off the large donut and pulling them under the water. Frisk scrabbled to get back to the surface, when they broke through they were stunned to realise that the current of the ocean had pulled them too far out for the rest of their friends to see them. Frisk started to panic, _how were they going to get back?_  Suddenly without warning, Frisk was pulled underneath the water again but this time they managed to see what did it.

It was a woman!

But this woman was different from any they had ever met before.

The woman had a shimmering, golden tail that was three times their size with a small, almost transparent fin that ran down the back of her tail which ended in a large, pale tail fin. Small, fine golden scales covered her chest. Her hair, fanning out behind her, was long and almost white. Pale skin covered with iridescent scales. Frisk was pulled out of their observations when they realised they were running out of breath, they struggled to reach the surface, however the woman was still holding them underneath the water. Frisk was starting to panic again, however before they could, the woman pulled them closer to her and blew a large bubble around Frisk’s head, allowing Frisk to breathe once again.

Frisk stared in amazement at the woman before she smiled gently and took both of Frisk’s hands and started to swim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here she is! Do you like her?
> 
> Also how do you like the short chapters? I think I'm going to try to keep each chapter between 600 - 1000 words. I think it would be a little bit better. But I dunno, let me know!

**Author's Note:**

> This work is inspired by two works of DarkFoxKirin, Das Tier Von Ebott and UNDERWATER. If you haven't already, please check those out! They are great stories on their own, and they did some amazing artwork to go with it!
> 
> Das Tier Von Ebott - http://archiveofourown.org/works/8676553
> 
> UNDERWATER - http://archiveofourown.org/works/5787742
> 
> (I hope you do not mind DarkFoxKirin (Please let me know if you do))


End file.
